superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: The San Franpyscho Credits (2003)
"The Fast and the Wormious" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by Bill Canterbury Directed by Tae Ho Han Tim Maltby Producer George Doty IV Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Doing Time" Written by Michael A. Herrera Performed by MXPX Courtesy of Tooth & Nail Records Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne/German Mom/Cell Phone Voice Nika Futterman as Rutie Banez Maurice La Marche as Haze Ferlinguini/Security Guy Kevin McDonald as Julian Libris Kevin M. Richardson as Announcer/Red Guy Ryan Scheckler as Himself Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Jennifer Coyle Mark Howard Marcus Williams Animation Timing Directors Richard A. Collado Jerilyn Dever Phil Cummings Character Design Scott Awley Tim Maltby Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Supervisor Tristin Cole BG Paint Jeff Holgate Shahen Jordan BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Animation Clerk Evan Burse Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Christopher D. Lozinski Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Tae Ho Han Animation Directors Ju Wang Jeong Se Wang Jung Key Animation Chang Hak Han Seong Chan Lee Layout Chang Hak Han Se Wang Jung Model Checking Hea Young Cho Assistant Animation Nak Soo Choi Kyoung Hee Kim Ink & Paint Mik Ok Jeon Dae Hyoul Na Background Sang Ro Youn Final Checking Jae Sun Yoon Color Styling Mi Hyun An Compositing Kang Ok Kim Production In Sook Sung Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Cartoon Network Category:The WB Television Network Category:Boomerang Category:HBO Max